Warfang Chronicles
by Masterblaster1234
Summary: One year after the defeat of Malefor the world has mostly been very peaceful. However dark clouds are gathering in the distance and even after the hellish trial the planet endured more evil has come to fill what the evil purple dragon has left behind. What Malefor left behind is going to come back to haunt the survivors of the cataclysm that he started.
1. Renewal

Warfang Chronicles

Chapter 1

It had been almost a year since Spyro and Cynder had defeated Malfor and restored the planet. When neither came back everyone assumed that they had died shortly after. Now new threats arose to fill the Dark Master's place to spread chaos and destruction across the dragon world because they believed that there was no one powerful enough to stop them.

It was a sunny day around Warfang. Bolt was sunning himself on the side of a hill listening to the wind. It had been rather overcast for the last few days and nights had been long, wet and very cold lately. This was the first in several days and Bolt hadn't sunned himself in quite some time. The warm sun reminded him of the few things he held close. Just then to the left off in the distance Bolt heard a scream and an immense racket.

"What was that?!" Bolt said as he franticly jumped to his feet and ran straight toward what he thought the source of the scream.

Another scream came and this was also a call for help, "Somebody help me please!" this yell was from close by.

"Where are you?" Bolt bellowed back looking around for the source of the voice.

"I'm over here!" came the voice again and this time Bolt could tell that it was a girl.

Bolt ran over to where the voice had come from. Before him was a deep pit with thorny bushes covering almost all of the ground? "Are you down there?" Bolt yelled his voice echoing in the massive pit.

"I'm down here." the voice came again but this time far weaker.

"Hold on I'm coming down! Don't give up yet keep talking to me!" Bolt yelled as he glided down to the small patch of ground not covered in bushes.

"Please hurry." she replied even weaker than before.

"Come on keep talking to me just keep talking to me who are you!" Bolt yelled while summoning up the power the wind to create paper thin air blades and then blasting them through the bushes careful to avoid where the voice came from.

"Please hurry everything is starting to go black." she weakly replied.

Just then Bolt found where the voice came from. It was a dragoness no older than himself. She was hurt with spines shot through her wings. She was bleeding badly. "Hey don't you go and die on me missy!" Bolt shouted as he pulled her from what was left of the bushes.

"Thank you for coming." she said incredibly weakly.

"Like this!" Bolt said just before slamming his paws into the ground sending out several glowing trails up the side of the wall. A few seconds later the wall exploded revealing a stairway to the top.

"How did you do that?" the dragoness asked before crying out in pain as Bolt picked her up and put her on his back as gently as he could.

"Are you okay?!" Bolt said completely panicked as he leapt up the stairway as fast as he could muster without hurting her further. When he didn't get a response Bolt looked back panicked to see that she had passed out. "I have to hurry!" Bolt thought furiously as he ran as fast as he could.

After almost a half hour of continuous running Bolt finally made it the gates of Warfang and he was completely panicked as he could feel the life of the dragoness slipping minute by minute. When he got to the walls he caused quite a stir. "Help me please!" Bolt yelled as he dashed through the gates with blood from the dragoness still dripping off of his scales.

"What happened?!" another dragon exclaimed in total surprise.

"No time to explain I just need help or she isn't going to make it!" Bolt nearly yelled at the dragon.

After half hour Bolt finally managed to get the dragoness to the hospital, it took almost an hour but the doctors finally managed to get her stabilized. "Is she going to be alright?" Bolt asked as he walked around in front of the room.

"Yes but we can't let anyone in unless they are family." the doctor said, "Are you family?"

"Yes I am her brother." Bolt said knowing that was a lie but he didn't care.

"Alright try not to wake her she is very weak." the doctor said.

"Alright I will make sure I don't." Bolt said as he walked into the room.

As Bolt walked in he saw the name of the dragoness at the foot of the bed. "Soul what a nice name she has." Bolt said softly. Looking up Bolt saw a multitude of IV's running into Soul's sides. Her right side was completely mangled.

"Ugh." Soul groaned as she woke up feeling the combination of pain and painkillers.

"Hey your awake!" Bolt said quietly as he walked up to her side.

"It's you." Soul said turning to her head to view Bolt more clearly.

"Are you okay?" Bolt asked as he sat down next to her bed.

"I hurt all over. What happened? It's all a blur." Soul said before groaning again as a wave of pain swept over her.

"Not quite sure but it had something to do with some extremely nasty plants." Bolt replied, "I was actually hoping you would fill me in on what happened but I can see you don't remember it so it is okay now you're going to be fine."

"Yeah I could guess since my right side is throbbing with pain." Soul said groaning.

"Yeah I didn't think that you would make it a few times." Bolt said letting the worry he had experienced.

"I don't know why I didn't." Soul said laying her head done on the bed.

"Well you did make it." Bolt said just before Soul fell asleep.

As Bolt left the room a doctor walked up to him. "Leaving already?" he asked.

"Just to go get a few things." Bolt replied as he turned to leave.

"Alright when do you think that you will be back?" the doctor asked.

"Soon." Bolt said.

Bolt was running around for the rest of the day, finally when the sun started to set Bolt headed back to the hospital. "Your back thanks for coming back." Soul said weakly as Bolt walked into the room.

"You're awake?" Bolt said as he walked over to her bed.

"Yeah, the doctors said you're my brother?" Soul said with a hint of suspicion on her face.

"Well they would only let family see you and I was worried about you Soul." Bolt said startling her.

"How do you know my name?" Soul asked almost angry.

"It says it right here." Bolt said pointing it out for her.

"Oh. Sorry for being suspicious." Soul said, "You haven't told me your name."

"My name is Bolt." Bolt said as he set his pack down, "I am glad to see that you're more alert than earlier today."

"My side still hurts a lot and I might be here for a while." Soul said as another wave of pain shot down her side causing her to grit her teeth to hold back the scream. Bolt noticed that tears were forming in her eyes.

"Does your side really hurt that much?" Bolt asked as he walked over to her mangled side and stopped short seeing how bad it really was.

"Even more than that, don't tell the doctor I already feel like a pin cushion." Soul said as she laid her head down.

"But you're in such pain." Bolt said as he jumped up on to the bed with Soul.

"I am scared of needles!" Soul said almost as if in defeat.

"I'm sorry I didn't know." Bolt said as he started to fall asleep.

"Tired?" Soul asked.

"Very. I have been running around all day. I have not felt this tired in a long time." Bolt replied nearly falling asleep on the spot.

"Wow you are very tired. Come on over here you look completely worn out." Soul said as Bolt curled up next to her.

"Thanks." Bolt said before falling asleep.

"Thank you for saving my life." Soul said once he asleep.

After a few weeks Soul was finally recovered.

"It is great to see that you are okay." Bolt said smiling.

"You have been smiling quite a lot lately." Soul said returning the smile.

"Well you look a lot better than when I found you." Bolt said rolling his eyes.

"your right there." Soul said shivering remembering that day.

"Hey don't think about it okay?" Bolt said putting a wing over her.

Soul looked straight at Bolt and smiled, "You really are like a brother too Me." she said laughing.

"I am?" Bolt asked while laughing as well.

"Yes thanks. I haven't felt like this in a while." Soul said as she leaned against Bolt's side.

"What?" Bolt said completely startled.

"Like someone even cares about me." Soul said quietly.

"What about your parents?" Bolt asked curious.

Bolt noticed how tense Soul got and that she was shaking. "My parents." Soul said her voice incredibly shaky.

"Come on." Bolt said to distract her. He could tell he wasn't going to like the answer.

"Alright." Soul replied still on the verge of crying.

"What is wrong?" Bolt asked bracing himself for the answer.

"They died when I was very young." Soul said as tears flowed down her face.

"I'm so sorry." Bolt said as left the hospital.

"I'm fine." Soul said her voice shaky.

"Are you sure? Maybe you should come with me." Bolt said draping a wing over Soul. Soul was startled to say none the less.

"What?" Soul asked in shock.

"Well it is starting to get dark and the safest place for us to sleep tonight would be at my cave." Bolt said eyeing the disappearing sun.

"I guess you're right." Soul said as they walked through the gate. She finally noticed Bolt's body was green and a brilliant white, "Your coloring is absolutely stunning."

"Wondered how long it would take you to notice." Bolt laughed hysterically.

"What is so funny?" Soul asked completely confused.

"You're the first one to notice that and actually bring it up." Bolt said his laughing finally dying down.

"Oh." Soul said feeling embarrassed.

"Don't be embarrassed. Usually I'm not so intent on having my wings shine as bright as they are right now but I wanted to make a good impression." Bolt said confidently.

After two hours of walking the two dragons came to a small outcropping with a pile of rocks in front of it.

"This is just perfect I think that your cave is buried!" Soul said as the sun set behind the mountains turning the sky a deep red color.

"Don't worry I used this pile of rubble to block the entrance." Bolt said as a green glow enveloped himself then the rocks began to glow the exact same color.

"Wow." Soul whispered as the rocks began to float up and out to the sides revealing a small cave. Bolt walked in slowly and then motioned for Soul to join him.

"Now for the hard part, moving the dang thing back." Bolt said as he was enveloped in the same green glow the rocks then started to move back to their previous positions, "I don't have enough energy!"

"Here use this." Soul said handing a green crystal to Bolt.

"Thank you Soul." Bolt replied as the green glow surrounding him cutoff abruptly and the rocks fell to the ground creating a massive ruckus. Then the green crystal shone brightly before being absorbed. "Now stand back please." Bolt said as that green glow from before enveloped him again but far brighter. This time the rocks quickly moved into position.

"Wow your place is amazing!" Soul said looking around seeing all the different colors and smelling the earthen smell. The roof of the small cave was occasionally punctuated by roots.

"Home is home." Bolt said smiling, "You can have my bed."

"Thank you Bolt." Soul replied smiling but then tripped over a root, "Ouch!"

"Are you okay?" Bolt asked as the light began to die down.

"Yeah I just tripped over a root." Soul said as she crawled into Bolt's small bed, "Thank you for letting me sleep in your bed."

"No problem." Bolt replied as he fell asleep on the soft ground of the cave.

Later that night Bolt woke up to hear Soul screaming in her sleep.

"NO PLEASE DON'T!" Soul screamed.

Bolt jumped straight up onto the bed and pulled Soul into a hug. The movement waking her up.

"What is happening?" Soul sobbed quietly.

"You were screaming in your sleep." Bolt replied pulling Soul closer to him, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes. It was just a nightmare." Soul said still crying.

"Must have been a very scary nightmare to make you scream in your sleep." Bolt pointed out as he put both of his wings around her.

"It was so real!" Soul said her sobbing subsiding.

"It is okay. Go on back to sleep." Bolt said soothingly.

"But;" Soul started but was interrupted by Bolt.

"Remember that I am right here!" Bolt said strongly, "I will help keep this nightmare at bay."

"Thank you." Soul said as she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

"Your welcome." Bolt said once she was asleep.

Almost an hour later Soul began to thrash around again. "Soul wake up." Bolt pushed her gently rousing Soul from her sleep.

"Not again." Soul said quietly as she remembered the vividly real experience.

"What was it this time?" Bolt asked referring to the dream.

"It started off nice but then it started to get very scary. I was with my parents and they were telling me how proud they were of me and the kind dragon I have turned into but then it all started turning dark and that is when you woke me up." Soul said looking away feeling ashamed.

"Sounds like someone is entering your dreams." Bolt said without a moment's hesitation.

"Is that possible?!" Soul said completely startled.

"It is if you have a specially crafted dream crystal." Bolt said letting go of soul and walking in total darkness over to the small dresser that he had and retrieved his own dream crystal.

"Where are you I can't see a thing!" Soul said a little panicked. She jumped slightly when she felt someone brush against her left side.

"I'm right here. Don't worry I would never leave your side especially right now when you need my help." Bolt said with the dream crystal around his neck glowing faintly giving Soul a view of Bolt's face in the intense darkness.

"But what if they enter my dreams again?" Soul asked apprehensive of going to sleep again.

"I'm counting on it. Cause I'm going to give them a reason to never intrude again. Some things must never be intruded into and I believe that dreams are very high up on my list of actions I DO not ignore EVER!" Bolt said his face completely serious in the dim light from the dream crystal.

"You will be there?" Soul asked falling asleep again.

"Yes. We will stop whoever this is together." Bolt said beginning to fall asleep himself.

Deep asleep Soul finally began to dream again. "Mom? Dad?!" Soul yelled her voice echoing. It was different for the first two times. "Mom?!" Soul yelled even louder but this time when no echo came she got very nervous.

"Well look at who is back." came a deep dark ominous voice from the depths of her worst nightmares. The peaceful scenery in Soul's mind quickly morphing into the aftermath of a massive battle with another already underway, the scene was already starting to overwhelm her with despair. Instead of the quiet that Soul wanted the turmoil was ear splittingly loud. She almost jumped out of her skin when she felt someone grab her shoulder.

"SOUL!" Bolt yelled snapping her out of the trance she was in, "Are you okay?"

"What happened to the battle?" Soul asked looking around.

"You were in a trance. I had to use the dream crystal to snap you out of it." Bolt said pointing to the crystal around his neck.

"But that voice!" Soul yelled suddenly noticing the lack of an echo, "Uh oh not again!"

"Well done you managed to break free." the voice bellowed unaware of Bolt and his dream crystal. All of a sudden Soul started to sink into the ground.

"Help me!" she screamed frantically.

"Grab my paw!" Bolt yelled grabbing Soul's paw with his own.

"Who is doing this?!" Soul yelled panicked. Just then Bolt's dream crystal let off an intense burst of light and the next thing Soul knew she and Bolt were flying through the air. When they landed Soul was the first one up, "I'm sorry I don't mean to be a burden."

"I bet that whoever this is doesn't like you and is very motivated. Show yourself!" Bolt yelled as a shadowy figure appearing.

"What is that!" the figure thundered, "There is only supposed to be one dream crystal left at all!"

"Obviously you were wrong." Soul said timidly.

"Not for long." the shadow said back with violence in its voice.

"Both of these stones react to each other the closer they are to each other. If I can just smash my crystal into the other they will destroy each other." Bolt whispered to Soul, "We have to fight together to get anywhere close to this thing."

"But I don't know how to fight! I was never trained to fight!" Soul exclaimed eyeing the ever shifting shadowy figure.

"Don't worry." Bolt told her.

"I don't even know my own element!" Soul said tears forming in her eyes and lowering her head..

"Don't cry." Bolt said to Soul with a new tone in his voice. Soul looked up completely taken off guard. "I don't think that we will need our elements for this fight." Bolt added hugging Soul.

"Enough of the nice feelings, I WILL DESTROY BOTH OF YOU!" the figure boomed launching a massive fireball.

"Look out!" Soul yelled rolling out of the way.

"Wow!" Bolt shouted leaping backwards avoiding the shockwave as the fireball plowed into the ground.

"You won't escape!" the figure yelled launching a mass of ice spikes at the two dragons.

"Oh that is bad!" Soul said as the mass of spikes bore down on her.

"Soul move!" Bolt yelled running towards her.

"NO!" Soul yelled the ice spikes suddenly shattering into thousands of pieces of ice. Soul began to float up curling her wings around her glowing a bright blue.

"Uh oh!" Bolt said diving for cover just in time as a sphere of ice spikes encircled Soul. As soon as Bolt made it into cover Soul's fury exploded unleashing the icy spikes on the shadowy figure. One of the spikes snagged Bolt's dream crystal and the two crystals smashed together with momentous force. As the crystals shattered they released a single pure note. It was the most beautiful thing Soul had ever heard.

"NO!" the figure shouted as his dream crystal overloaded and then exploded expelling him from the dream world. Soul then dropped to the ground just managing to land on her feet. That is when both the dragons woke up.

"Wow that was amazing." Soul said as she stretched out in the complete blackness.

"I'll say." Bolt said as he lit a candle casting a phantom like light all over the small cave. The cave was still intensely dark but now Soul could actually see.

"I feel more tired after waking up then when I went to asleep." Soul groaned.

"Soul before we go to sleep again I want you to freeze the candle." Bolt said draping a wing over her back.

"What?" Soul asked turning her head to look Bolt in the eyes.

"Come on just try okay?" Bolt told her as he went to get a blanket.

"Okay." Soul replied hesitant. After nearly ten minutes she finally managed to put the flame out but she only able to just put it out. Just then Soul felt a heavy fabric across her back.

"I thought that you looked cold so I got my mom's old blanket." Bolt said as Soul laid down again.

"You know your mom?" Soul asked curious.

"No she died before I hatched. I got one of the few items she had." Bolt told her as he laid down next to Soul.

"I'm so sorry." Soul said as she got up and snuggled up with Bolt.

"It is okay. I know that my father is still out there hopefully." Bolt said as he put his wings back over Soul, "Good night."

In the morning after leaving the cave. "Thank you for letting me stay with you." Soul said kissing Bolt on the check.

"Y-your w-welcome." Bolt stammered. He had not been expecting that.

"I guess I should go." Soul said politely as she turned to leave.

"Why do you think you have to go?" Bolt asked causing Soul to stop mid step.

"You mean that I can continue staying with you?" Soul asked without turning around .

"Of course why not? You are the only dragon that I consider a friend." Bolt commented causing Soul to turn around.

"Thank you!" Soul exclaimed as she tackled Bolt knocking the wind out of him, "Your one of the first dragon I know that has been this kind to me!"

"You're welcome. Now do you know any ice dragons that could help you?" Bolt asked.

"No I don't. Everyone else shunned me cause of my lack of an element." Soul replied quietly ashamed.

"It didn't matter to me." Bolt commented trying to cheer her up.

"Thank you Bolt." Soul said with a smile on her face.

"I GOT IT!" Bolt suddenly exclaimed.

"What?" Soul asked confused.

"Cyril! That is who! I mean he is a guardian so…" Bolt said trailing off at the end as the last bit of the thought left him behind.

"The Apprentice Trials are coming pretty soon." Soul said quietly.

"Yeah that is a great idea." Bolt said as he put a wing over Soul's back as a frozen wind kicked up.

"Except that I have to fight someone. I couldn't possibly win." Soul replied looking down at the ground feeling as if the weight of the world was set against her.

"Hey that is still a long ways off so we will think of something." Bolt told her.

"True but still…" was all Soul said before Bolt interrupted her.

"Don't talk like that. It is sad to see you like this." Bolt interjected interrupting Soul.

"Thank you for caring." Soul replied leaning against Bolt.

"So think they are ready for us trouble makers?" Bolt joked drawing a long beautiful laugh from Soul.

"No I don't think they are ready for us!" Soul replied still laughing.

"So they intend to become the apprentices of the guardians do they? I will make sure that doesn't happen!" a small dark figure said venom in its voice before slipping away without being noticed.


	2. Chapter 2

Warfang Chronicles

Chapter 2

It had been three months since Bolt and Soul had found out that Soul was an ice dragon and over these three months Soul had becoming Bolt's sparring partner after she found out that he spared. Today Soul was actually winning.

"Wow your doing great!" Bolt said as he leaped backwards barely avoiding a large snowball, "Yikes!"

"You think so?" Soul asked tackling Bolt and pinning him to the ground, "I think I win this time."

Using his tail Bolt threw Soul off of him and rolled onto his feet, "Not quite yet." Bolt said smirking as Soul got to her feet.

"Ouch that hurt!" Soul said faking being hurt. The moment Bolt got near her Soul tackled him again. Bolt and Soul then rolled down the small embankment into small flower patch. "They are so beautiful." Soul said while gently stroking the petals.

Bolt just watched Soul unable to take his eyes off of her. "They are beautiful just like you." Bolt said before he even knew what he had just said. However it just felt right.

"Thank you." Soul said not paying attention to what Bolt had said.

"You're welcome." Bolt replied as he walked over to Soul's side, "In a few more days the guardians will be looking for new apprentices to train."

"Yeah but we have to fight others trying to get in. Have you seen how powerful and cunning some of them are?" Soul said dreading that she was completely outmatched, "Come on you really think that I have a chance at guardianship?"

"Calm down Soul please if your tense then you're not going to be able to effectively fight." Bolt commented as he felt Soul's muscles tense up, "Come on relax."

"It is just that all of the other dragons trying to become the guardians apprentices will all have some sort formal training." Soul grumbled.

"Hey just cause they have some sort of formal training doesn't mean they are better. I think that I puts them at the disadvantage cause they will not be able think as creatively as you." Bolt said as he sat down.

"It just means that the fights are still going to be almost impossible." Soul said while lowering her head slightly.

"Don't let that get to you. You been improving faster than we ever expected." Bolt told her as he draped a wing over her back.

"Thanks Bolt you're a real friend." Soul said turning her head revealing a smile.

"You to Soul. So do you think the guardians are ready for us two trouble makers?" Bolt joked.

"I don't think so." Soul laughed always enjoying Bolt's sense of humor.

"We only have a week until the guardians begin the selection process." Bolt said the weight of how difficult this was going to be saturating every word.

"Well then want to go another round?" Soul asked referring to their sparring match.

The following week went by faster than either of the dragons was very happy about. It was already time for the matches to begin to decide which few lucky dragons would be taught by the guardians.

"I'm so nervous." Soul stuttered.

"Don't let the other dragon figure that out otherwise they will use your nervousness against you." Bolt said assuring Soul, "You got put up against one of the best dragons with the element of ice there is."

"Okay now I'm really nervous." Soul whispered eyeing the other dragon, "What is his name?"

"Subzero." Bolt whispered.

"Great an intimidating name." Soul sighed.

"Don't let him get to you!" Bolt said hugging Soul one last time.

"Thanks." Soul replied hugging back. With that Soul walked out into the arena.

"Well look who it is." Subzero sneered, "They let the girls take part in this?""

Soul could hardly stop herself from returning the comment. She then noticed someone in the audience. Bolt was there watching her with a mix of concern and happiness in his eyes. The rules for the fight were then explained. If the other dragon was either knocked out or knocked out of the arena they lost. The first one out of the ring or knocked out was declared the loser.

"Good this shouldn't take long!" Subzero said glaring at Soul, "Can't believe that they let someone like you into this! Low class scum! The world "

"We will see how will becoming out on top of this battle Subzero and I guarantee it won't be you, you stuck up airhead!" Soul growled back. Even if she didn't win it was going to be satisfying to put this brat in his place.

Over the next twenty-five minutes Soul and Subzero exchanged blows. It was painfully obvious that Soul had more than met her match. Bolt was horrified by what he was watching. Yesterday Subzero hadn't even been half as good as he was now. Subzero was pushing her back slowly but surely. Every time Soul launched an attack it was either deflected or overpowered. Subzero looked like he was going to win. However he just had to get in one last snide comment. He was going to seriously regret his next action.

"Look at you! You can't do a thing to stop me! Your just as worthless as your parents!" Subzero said mocking Soul. He noticed that she became tense immediately and her eyes were locked onto his as if she hadn't quite caught what he said.

"What did you just say?" Soul whispered. It almost sounded like a dare to Subzero. Soul hoped he say it again. She knew what he had said but she was hoping for him to cross that line one more time.

"Your just as worthless as your parents!" Subzero sneered thinking he had finally demoralized this young dragon. He wished he had. Because the intended effect never registered in her face instead rage took firm hold of what had otherwise been a **very** calm dragoness now just seemed to glow with the rage in her eyes. Subzero was already regretting crossing this line.

"DON'T INSULT MY PARENTS!" Soul screamed causing Subzero to jump back. Soul then began to glow an intense bright blue.

"What the hell is.." was all Subzero got to say before Soul unleashed her fury creating a blast of ice spikes racing outwards straight at him. But before the ice spikes got to him the ice shattered and blasted out as a wall of ice. Subzero was thrown from the arena with such force and speed that he smashed into the side wall. The force of the impact snapping several bones. Soul fainted after unleashing such a powerful ice blast. The arena was dead silent for almost a minute before the silence was broken by Bolt leaping down into the arena and running to Soul's side.

When Soul finally woke up she was in the hospital again although thankfully there were no needles in her side. The sun had set and a fresh pair of roses were on the small table next to her bed. The skies were ablaze with yellows and reds constantly shifting in position generating a breathtaking mosaic of color stretching as far as the eye could see. The shadows cast by these curtains of light in sky also matched in color. A stray beam of red light hit the small crystal lamp and Soul's room was then enveloped in amazing hues and tones of red. Just then the door opened and Bolt walked in quietly. "Bolt." Soul said startling Bolt but causing him to smile.

"Glad to see your awake." Bolt said as he jumped up onto the bed next to Soul.

"How long have I been out?" Soul asked feeling slightly light headed.

"About an hour." Bolt replied, "Subzero is not happy about losing."

"So I beat him?" Soul asked jokingly expecting Bolt to say no.

"Of course." Bolt replied startling Soul.

"You have to be kidding me." Soul said implying Bolt was tricking her.

"I'm not kidding. Cyril made his mind up after seeing the icy blast you created. He took you on as his personal apprentice." Bolt said a huge smile spreading across his face, "It caused one heck of an uproar in the city." he added laughing

Soul was laughing, "I caused that much trouble?"

"No you didn't cause the trouble what is causing the trouble is the fact that Subzero is a sore loser and he says that you cheated." Bolt said rolling his eyes.

"Well that is so cheap!" Soul yelled.

"Hey keep your voice down." Bolt whispered.

"Sorry." Soul replied sheepishly.

"Hey don't worry." Bolt said as he put one of his wings over her, "We have a few days off until the others make their decisions on who they will choose."

"Well how about we get out of the city and relax?" Soul suggested.

"Sounds like a great idea." Bolt said as he pulled Soul into a hug.

"It will be maybe half day before we get there if we fly." Soul said as the sky grew dark.

"So we leave tomorrow?" Bolt asked as he yawned.

"Yeah let's leave tomorrow." Soul said as she laid down.

"Good night Soul." Bolt said kissing Soul on the forehead as they fell asleep. Soul cheeks flushed red slightly.

"Good night Bolt." Soul replied.

Later in the night Subzero woke up and he was angry. "She is going to pay for cheating me of my rightful place!" Subzero mumbled in a murderous rage seething with anger and hate.


	3. Chapter 3

Warfang Chronicles

Chapter 3

After nearly a half day of straight flying Bolt and Soul finally reached Avalar. Soul was the first to spot a good place to stay for the night because the flight there had taken so long that the sun was setting and ne0ither of the young dragons wanted to try landing in dark of night.

"Right there!" Soul yelled pointing at a clearing in the forests on the top of the steep cliffs. Neither of the dragons had a smooth landing but still at least they were not going to have to try landing without being unable to see the ground.

"That was a little too close. I hate flying so far nonstop. My wings already hurt." Bolt complained as the two found a nice spot in the roots of a tree so they could sleep.

"I'm with you. My wings feel like they are on fire." Soul said as she followed Bolt until she heard a twig snap in the brush behind her and then she froze frightened. Just then a small squirrel darted out of the brush and up the tree.

Bolt was about to say something when Soul let loose a blood curdling scream. Acting on just pure instinct he pushed her out of the way and jumped as hard as he could hearing a slight whistling noise. Where the two of them had been only seconds before a blast of dark energy screamed through that exact spot with almost life like malice. "You will die!" shouted a voice. Bolt managed to catch a short glimpse of their attacker and was terrified. It was some sort of zombie.

"What the heck is that;" was all Soul said before whatever it was hit her with a blast of wind so strong and violent it knocked her out cold and drove her towards the tree that they had been headed for. There was a sickening crack that was audible as Soul slammed into the small rock wall about ten yards behind the tree.

"One down." The figure said mercilessly as he advanced on Bolt.

"I won't be taken down that easily!" both Bolt and the attacker heard faintly as Soul struggled to get back on her feet. As she took on step forward she collapsed on the ground writhing in agony trying to hold back the tears. However with another wave of pain she just couldn't hold them back any longer.

"You heartless monster!" Soul looked up shocked forgetting the pain upon hear the rage in Bolt's voice as he uttered those three words. If there had been much more rage in his voice Soul swore that she have been able to taste it. The ground around Bolt was alive with movement churning over and over as well as looking like the ground was boiling like a pot of water. Before their attacker could even react the ground around it erupted in activity launching spikes made of obsidian at the attacker skewering him on the long black spikes. If she had thought it was over she would've been wrong. Then blades of some sort of rock exploded from the ground and impaled the attacker over and over. Finally it was over. The ground calmed and Soul witnessed one of the most shocking things in her life as the earthy green and brilliant white that normally covered Bolt from head to toe faded to a muted grayish color.

"Where are you hurt?" Bolt asked as he walked over to Soul dragging his tail and wings. Soul could tell something was different about Bolt but was distracted as the intense pain made itself known.

"My left wing and my right front leg hurt a lot!" Soul said through gritted teeth.

"There is no way we can fly back to Warfang." Bolt said dread filling his stomach seeing how badly the bones in her wing had broken. Just then they both heard two sets of footsteps heading straight for them. In the rapidly disappearing light Bolt could just make out the form of two dragons slightly older then either himself or Soul.

"Need some help?" the figure on the right asked.

"What?" Soul groaned as she shifted her head to try to see the two.

"She asked if either of you two could use help," The figure on the left told them as he walked over towards Bolt and Soul, "there is a village not too far from here. It is only about half an hour if we start walking right now."

"Alright lead the way," Bolt managed to say, "Soul I'll carry you."

"You are too weak!" Soul said as she pushed herself upright but then collapsed again.

"I'm going to carry you and that is the end of it. Your hurt a lot more than I am." Bolt said as he helped Soul onto his back, "Are you comfortable up there?"

"Yes I am." Soul said back as she yawned. The pain was starting to subside just enough that her weariness was starting to become very clear.

"Let's get moving before the sun completely sets and we are completely blind." Bolt said as he staggered forward before catching himself and following the other two dragons. About ten minutes later Bolt felt Soul fall asleep. Smiling Bolt was thankful she was asleep. After what had happened she deserved some peace. Finally they came out of the thick trees onto a small village. The only one up beside them was a single guard.

"Looks like you two found some friends." The guard whispered seeing that Soul was sound asleep.

"Yeah these two just need somewhere to stay for a while. Think it is doable?" the two asked.

"Oh course tomorrow we will find some herbs to help reduce the pain and help heal any broken bones." the guard whispered as he directed the four into one building. Bolt carefully laid Soul down on one of the beds and then curled up next to her fell asleep.

By the time Soul wok up it was already morning with the sun just beginning to peek through the window. Looking around she saw that at the moment the only one in the building was her. About seven minutes later Bolt walked in. His colors still faded but not as much as yesterday. But still they were not as vibrant as before. Just as she was about to ask where he had gone she got the shock of her life as two more dragons walked in and she knew who they were immediately. That is when something came to her mind which was a muted pain in her wing. Looking over she saw that it was splinted but still it should hurt far more. Bolt picked up on this. "Before you woke we went out and found some herbs to reduce the pain somewhat." He said walking over and then settling down next to her, "You're not going to feeling that much pain. Lucky only your wing broke and your leg is just fine. Still you need to stay off of it for a little okay?"

"Okay." Soul said snuggling closer to Bolt, "So your Spyro and Cynder?"

"Yes." Spyro replied.

"Wow." Soul said almost amazed.

"What the heck happened to you anyway?" Cynder asked referring to Soul's broken wing.

"Something attacked us." Soul replied cringing, "Have absolutely no idea what it was."

After that the days passed quickly for Bolt and Soul waiting for her wing to heal so that they could return to Warfang. During the long time it took to heal Soul's wing allowed for Bolt and Soul to become closer than ever. Finally the day came almost three weeks later when her wing had healed enough for both her and Bolt to fly back to Warfang. "Hang on we will head back with you two." Cynder called out catching the two off guard.

"Are you sure?" Bolt asked a little shocked.

"Yeah it is about time we met with the guardians again." Spyro commented.

After about three hours the group of dragons ran across another group of five dragons. The only guy of the group introduced himself as Cole. Then he introduced the four girls as Breeze, Darkra, Venoma, and Furox. Surprisingly the group joined them on their way to Warfang swelling the size of the group from four to nine. Surprisingly the new dragons had some of the rarer elements. Even more startling was the fact that Cole had all four just like Cynder. The sun had almost set when the dragons winged it over the wall and straight towards the temple. Cyril and the guardians were surprised to see Spyro and Cynder again but Cyril was more irritated than anything with Soul until she explained what happened. "This is disturbing news indeed. If what you say is true then Malefor's defeat was just the tip of the iceburg. WHAT THE.." Cyril said just as Bolt rounded the corner into sight giving all of the guardians a sizeable shock and for a moment leaving them all speechless.

"What is something wrong!?" Bolt demanded as he dropped into a low crouch ready to strike at whatever enemy was headed their way.

"No your coloring is quite the shock! Most dragon's colors reflect the single element they can use but your colors seem to suggest **TWO** elements. Wind and Earth!" Cyril said almost speechless. Even Terrador was in complete shock as double element dragons were incredibly rare and almost never Earth because the element of Earth didn't play well with the others in combination.

"I don't know why you are all so shocked I have had this coloring my entire albeit short lifetime but still I have always been able to tap the powers of the earth and winds to devastating effect when I connect with the combination element attacks." Bolt stated proudly almost flooring the Earth gaurdian. "Is he going to be okay?" Bolt asked a little bewildered at how Terrador was acting.

"What you described that attacked the two of you I think I may have heard of them somewhere at some time." Cole commented.

Over the next 7 weeks both Bolt and Soul underwent some of the toughest training in their lives. However Soul finally got in touch with her element and could summon it's full power. Although it required a lot of effort Soul was really proud of herself. It was both of the dragons were having their first brake in those weeks. Soul was relaxing on one of the upper terraces sunning herself casting light blue specks of light all over room. Just then a burst of green specks of light caught her attention.

"Hey there." Soul moaned, "This training is really punishing."

"Tell me about it. Terrador is a great teacher and all but he can be very intense when it comes to training. I have never been exhausted after simply warming up. It is by far the most intense training I have ever gone through." Bolt commented as he laid down on the ground next to Soul to sun himself as well.

"It is nice to finally have a break. To get to talk with you. We haven't gotten to talk very much for quite a long time." Soul replied as she glanced over a Bolt.

"Tell me about it I have been kind of lonely these past weeks cause we haven't got to see each other very much at all. It is so nice to finally be able to talk to you again." Bolt remarked grinning at Soul as he sat up causing Soul to glance over and sit up too.

"What is it?" Soul asked.

"Nothing just need to stretch." Bolt replied, "Hey I just had a great thought. What if tomorrow we spar again?"

"So you really want to?" Soul asked eyeing Bolt.

"Sure why not? We could see how much each other has improved." Bolt said as he shot a smile in Soul's direction.


	4. Chapter 4

Warfang Chronicles Chp. 4

The Threat from Below

"Where is she!?" Bolt growled at the dragon who had been found trying to sneak out of Warfang only hours after the discovery and to the horror of the green and white dragon that Soul had gone missing over night. The dragon that Bolt found trying to sneak out of the city was Subzero. Bolt was not in the mood for this liar. However he meant to put this over entitled trash in his place before today was over.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Subzero growled back as the two circled each other. Of all the times to deal with another incredibly angry dragon.

"You're lying you piece of worthless trash!" Bolt yelled back with primal rage seeping into his voice as his yellow eyes watched with barely concealed rage and hate towards this dragon. Bolt knew how much Subzero disliked Soul and now finding the ice dragon trying to sneak out of Warfang had cemented the idea that somehow this dragon was involved in Soul's sudden disappearance.

"Who are you talking about you delusional earth dragon!" Subzero sneered unaware of what Bolt was capable of now. Before he could even react the air around Bolt shimmered and rushed head long slamming Subzero across the courtyard catching the attention of the guards. However they could not come any closer because every time they tried Bolt would blast them back even further. Subzero had not thought it was possible to feel isolated in the middle of a massive gathering crowd that had come to see what was happening.

"You know who! My best friend SOUL!" Bolt roared at the top of his lungs causing Subzero to take a step back in fear as Subzero swore he could almost taste the rage and hate in the eyes of the Earth guardians apprentice. However the most unnerving thing was that this earth dragon could also control the winds which meant Subzero couldn't take flight to get away from this incredibly angry dragon.

"What about her!" Subzero yelled back hoping to get Bolt to stop and think even a little and at that moment Subzero would be able to put some distance between himself and this amazingly angry dragon.

"I know how you felt when she beat you back in your match against her! It was much the same as I feel right now! You are going to tell me what happened to her or ELSE!" Bolt growled as he took a step towards Subzero. Bolt swore that parts of his vision were turning red from the anger he felt but right now all he could think of was Subzero and how it seemed that he had picked the wrong time to try sneaking out of Warfang.

"Bolt think about what you are doing! You are the apprentice of the Earth guardian. I don't think he would be happy to learn how you are acting!" Subzero yelled back hoping that this bluff would deflect the rage of the other dragon.

"Your bluffing! That means you do know where she was taken. Either you tell where or I WILL KILL YOU!" Bolt growled with a level of rage that caused even the crowd to start stepping back. It was just then the guardians arrived. Already they knew what was going on and decided to not interfer.

"Fine 4 hours south is where she is being held!" Subzero yelled in fright shrinking away from the furious gaze.

"Leave now and I don't want to ever see you again!" Bolt replied turning around. Subzero then fled through the gate. "I'm going after her!" Bolt told the guardians as he powered into the air just to be greeted by Spyro and Cynder.

"We are coming too!" Spyro said, "And before you say no there is nothing you can say to change either of our minds."

"Thanks for coming." Bolt replied as the three caught a large updraft and soared above the city.

"Well we can see how much she means to you Bolt. It was written all over you when you confronted Subzero." Cynder commented hoping to cheer up Bolt.

"Thanks Cynder. The one thing that has me worried is what are we going up against? I'm not worried that I won't be able to rescue Soul but what is between me and her is a different story." Bolt said slightly worried, "But whatever or whoever it is in the way will not remain between me and her!"

After almost 4 hours of straight flight the three sighted a large structure that seemed to have erupted from the very ground. The ground around the structure was littered with massive boulders. The three dragons landed behind one of these massive stones before they were sighted by the remnants of Malfor's army that were sitting outside of the only entrance.

"Damn of all the things that could be here there is a few golems in front of the entrance. This going to severely complicate things." Cynder said as looked out around the large rock, "This going to make things far more difficult. It also appears that we need a key from all three of them."

"Great just great. A key! If this could be any worse." Bolt mumbled when an idea hit him, "That's it!"

"What is it?" Spyro asked confused. He watched as a smile appeared on Bolt's face.

"Can you distract the one off on its own over to the right?" Bolt asked startling both of the dragons.

"Of course but why would you take on the two over there to the left alone?" Cynder asked curious.

"I have an idea." Bolt told them before they noticed a slight green glow around each of Bolt's feet, "I am going to put that training to use! Not to mention I still have one trick that only one other dragon knows I can use extreme power."

"Okay but are you sure that you can take two of them at the same time?" Spyro asked concerned.

"Yes just make sure to keep the other one out of the way. I cannot handle all three!" Bolt whispered as he bolted into the air and landed in front of the two golems catching them offline. During the long while the only dragon to understand just how powerful Bolt's connection was his closest friend Soul. Once he had shown her just how powerful he truly could be. The first golem attacked by jumping into the air and almost landing directly on Bolt. But just before it stuck him Bolt destroyed it with a blast of wind so powerful and violent that it tore the golem apart in a split second. The other golem saw what happened to its buddy and decided to not make the same mistake.

"Soon you will be too late to save her." the golem said in a voice that sounded like a landslide.

"What?" Bolt asked as he got ready for a distinctly nasty answer.

"Soon the crystals shall drain the remainder of her life force and once again you will be alone." it responded with what Bolt swore was a smirk if these things could smirk.

"WHAT?" Bolt said shocked by what the creature had just claimed. Now he had to end this golem fast and he did not want to waste time with his wind so he reached deep down inside of himself searching for the power he had only loosened once to protect himself and Soul from what had seemed like a great threat at the time. Almost immediately he found what he was looking for. A power over earth that beat like a heart rate. Immediately a glowing tendril of earth energy shot out from Bolt's back left foot and began racing through the structure only to confirm what he had feared. That golem was telling the truth which meant despite the massive power and drawbacks of what Bolt was wielding at the moment he couldn't afford to hold back despite the fact that using this power caused harm to Bolt. "The Heart Beat of the Earth" was what Soul called it when he used it. Instead of going for the last key Bolt unleashed an assault on the door causing it to explode from the inside out and blasting a hole through the floors so that he could get to Soul quicker. The thing about The Heart Beat of the Earth was that if he lost control he could potentially be completely destroyed by rampaging energy surging through his body and it still caused him great pain to use this power but anything was worth saving her.

"I don't have the time for an elongated battle die now." Bolt said with absolute calm. Even a moments lapse with this move could be disastrous. The ground around the golem erupted with violence giving it no time to react when sharp spines of stone skewered the golem before it was dragged into the ground to its death within a few seconds. Normally now he would release the move but this time was different. He had to get to her in a massive hurry and the hoards of enemies that now poured out the entrance. The ground beneath them erupted with stone spikes killing swaths of enemies. Bolt jumped over the flow of enemies and dove down the holes he had blasted out of the floor now using his powers to guide him instead of his sight. It was an amazing feeling being guided by the earth under his feet and unlike his eyes this sense couldn't be fooled. Any foe who was foolish to try to slow him down was struck down swiftly by Bolt's Earth Sense. Finally after what seemed like an eternity of running as hard as he could he rounded the corner where the cell that they had placed Soul was directly in front of him. Wasting no time Bolt blew a hole into the cell to see Soul near death as the pale purple crystals were leaching off her life force. Bolt immediately caused the ground around these crystals to expand out completely covering them and simultaneously crushing them causing each crystal to stop working.

"Bolt." Soul whimpered weakly as she struggled to her feet recognizing the power he was using, "I thought I wasn't going to be able to see you again."

Releasing his hold on the Heart Beat of the Earth Bolt ran to Soul and pulled her into a tight hug while asking, "Are you okay?"

"I feel very weak I don't think I can even walk." Soul told Bolt willing herself to not fall over when Bolt released the hug her voice just barely louder than a whisper.

"I'm just so glad I made it in time. It is all thanks to the help that Spyro and Cynder gave me. I can't describe how scared and panicked I was when you weren't there." Bolt told her as he helped her onto his back, "I'll carry you."

"Thank you Bolt I don't know if I could have walked out on my own even if I escaped I feel so weak. Thank you for saving me." Soul whispered feeling very tired. Just then a massive explosion ripped apart the ceiling above them shredding the rock into tiny fragments. The heat and deafening sound were a shock to both of the dragons as Bolt looked up to see most of the structure was gone or enveloped in searing flames. The large destruction surprised both Bolt and Soul.

"Thought you two would appreciate it if we removed a large obstacle from your paths and killed most of the enemies." Spyro and Cynder called out.

"That is right thank you two but a little warning next time okay you two. My ears are still ringing from that blast. How did you do that anyway?" Bolt yelled back glad that they had come.

"Not important just get up here." Cynder called down to the two, "Is she okay?"

"Not exactly!" Bolt yelled back as he began to negotiate the flaming rubble. Finally Bolt managed to join up with Spyro and Cynder.

"Soul are you okay?" Cynder asked a little worried because of her slightly dulled colors.

"I'll be fine eventually." Soul whispered as loudly as she could, "I'm just glad to see you two."

"You would not believe how angry Bolt was with Subzero. I have never seen that rage before and hopefully I never have to again." Spyro commented, "Poor Subzero looked like he was about to wet himself."

"Really?!" Soul said while laughing weakly.

"Come on let's get moving. We might be able to make it back to Warfang before nightfall. This place gives me the creeps!" Bolt remarked catching the attention of Spyro and Cynder who agreed withg him. The journey to Warfang was quiet as Soul fell asleep half way through. The guardians had the crowd gathering at the gate to greet the dragons head home when Spyro flew ahead of the group to tell the guardians that Soul was getting peaceful sleep and that Bolt himself was not up for a celebration.

"Alright everyone nothing to see here head home!" Terrador boomed across the courtyard. A few minutes later Bolt and Cynder strode into town. Soul was still asleep on Bolt's back.

"She is fine just in case one of you are going to ask." Bolt told the guardians while sounding worn out himself, "I am going to go get some sleep with Soul. We are both exhausted."

"See you two later." Spyro and Cynder told Bolt as they reached the temple.

"You're not coming?" Bolt asked curious and concerned.

"Not right now. Me and Spyro have a few things we need to get done." Cynder told him.

"Alright you two be careful." Soul said weakly startling the other three.

"How long have you been awake?" Bolt asked as walked into the temple.

"Not very long. I just woke up." Soul whispered as Bolt finally reached her room. What surprised her when even after helping her onto her bed he didn't leave and really surprising her even more was when he got into bed right beside her.

"This time I'm not leaving your side. Besides I am going to be helping you recover." Bolt said as he put a wing over her, "Besides I have something that I have been meaning to say for a while."

"What is.." was all Soul could say before Bolt pulled her into a kiss. Shock was the first emotion that Soul felt before finally pulling away a little taken back.

"I have been thinking about this for a long time. I was going to tell you after we had spared but then this happened. My emotions ran wild. I was worried about you. I had been trying to tell you for a long time but I just couldn't ever find the words to tell you how I felt." Bolt told her his face slightly red but the shock on Soul's face slowly became a smile as her own face also turned a slight shade of red.

"I don't know what to say." Soul said locking eyes with Bolt still in shock.

"You don't have to. Just get some rest. I'm going to as well and I will be right here by your side." Bolt whispered as he lowered his head and closed his eyes, "Good night Soul."

"Good night Bolt." Soul replied as she lowered her head next to Bolt's and drifted off to sleep.

What the dragons were unaware of what was waking up below the earth.


	5. Chapter 5

Warfang Chronicles Chp 5

It had been 5 years. Five long years of hell. Their anger and rage had quickly overwhelmed Warfang four and a half years ago and to this day the ruins lay almost abandoned. Only a few dragons even dared to remain inside the shattered city. The Outcasts was what they called themselves. A massive number of dragons and other creatures that somehow felt they had been wronged in the past. Ever since Warfang fell and guardians had been captured the world was always on the edge of darkness. Without the power of the guardians to fight against The Outcasts most dragons fled Warfang and scattered to the winds finding places to hide out of site. Bolt, Soul, Spyro, Cynder, Cole, Furox, Venoma, Breeze, and Darkra made a promise to meet up again one day. Bolt and Soul together while Spyro and Cynder also left together. The rest had to leave in a hurry to avoid capture by these Outcasts. Ever since then rumors of what happened to dragons that were caught by these Outcasts were horrendous stories of torture.

"Bolt we all wish that we could've done something that day stop beating yourself up over it." Soul said on the verge of tears. News had reached Bolt from a contact within the Outcasts that not one of the guardians was alive.

"I know Soul but I just wish that there was something I could've done more to stop them. I almost lost control of my powers and ever since then I haven't been able to truly unleash my power. I just hate feeling so helpless that the only thing we can do is avoid being caught just to survive." Bolt muttered from between his teeth as tears rolled down his face, "I just wish I could've seen all this coming. Maybe I could've done something!"

"Stop trying to carry so much of the weight on your shoulders alone. I also feel terrible but they were just too powerful back then for even the guardians to stop. We barely made it out alive. I hope the others are okay." Soul said as she leaned up against his side. A massive storm had hit the two almost mid flight and it had been a struggle to get to the ground.

"This just isn't how I imagined living for the rest of my life." Bolt said as he put a wing over Soul and pulled her closer in, "I just hope the others have avoided capture as well as us."

"I know what you mean." Soul whispered as she drifted off to sleep, "Do you want to take first watch?"

"Yes." Bolt replied, "You know I love you right?"

"I know Bolt." Soul answered with a smile.

Just then a massive crack of lightning and thunder dropped nearby. Soul tensed up. Ever since the run in with that electric dragon from the Outcasts and the horrendous battle that followed she had remained afraid of lightning.

"I'm right here so don't worry." Bolt said as he comforted her.

"Only a few more days until we finally reach this safe haven for those who have avoided capture by the hands of the Outcasts. What was the city's name again?" Soul asked.

"New Warfang. Named in honor of Warfang even though we are probably half a world away from Warfang. Only a few more days. Have I ever told you that you are the most beautiful dragoness that I have ever seen?" Bolt teased as he watched the rain fall heavily.

"Right back at you handsome." Soul said also teasing Bolt as she closed her eyes, "Only a few more days."

The storm raged throughout the night and into the early morning. Finally the pouring rain and howling winds lifted.

"We need to get there today!" Bolt declared when Soul woke up from the first night of peaceful sleep that she had gotten in weeks, "We just have to get there today!"

"Why?" Soul asked puzzled.

"Because I'm tired of the two of us living in fear for our lives. Today we get to New Warfang and we finally start to live." Bolt told her softly as the two packed up what few supplies that the two had. Mostly the items that had the greatest emotional value to themselves.

"Then we need to fly up much higher than normal. Are you sure that you can support the energy needed to get up to the wind tunnel?" Soul asked worried. She had seen what had happened when Bolt almost lost control of his powers. For some reason he seemed far more confident in himself now.

"Maybe or maybe not but we have to try. I can't take one more day of living in fear. No more!" Bolt declared. Late during the night he felt something inside of himself shift.

It took almost till sun down but finally the two soared over the walls of New Warfang. Upon landing they were almost attacked because the guards thought they might be from the Outcasts. However a familiar face recognized them.

"Bolt and Soul it is great to see you two after so long!" a voice came from the crowd.

"Spyro is that you?" Both Bolt and Soul both yelled back. To their relief it was Spyro who emerged from the cloud. Obviously the three were happy to see each other.

"Where is Cynder?" Soul asked a little concerned.

"Back at home with a mild fever." Spyro answered putting Soul at ease.

"It's great to finally see you again Spyro." Bolt commented as they followed him back to the house he shared with Cynder.

"Spyro your back already?" Cynder asked without looking towards the door.

"Cynder! It is so great to see you again!" Soul exclaimed as she ran over her voice catching Cynder off guard.

"Soul but then that means that Bolt must be here too." Cynder whispered.

"Got that right!" Bolt announced.

"Well that makes four." Cynder commented.

"What Cole and his group isn't here yet?" Soul asked very concerned out of them all his group was the largest.

"Well one of them made it here a few weeks ago. Furox I think. She hasn't been around very much." Cynder told them.

"Might have gotten seperated from Cole and the others. She has been looking in the surrounding country side for the few weeks she has been here. Her mom Fearix is the Fear guardian. Although when she first got here she was hurt really badly. For the first few days nobody was sure if she would make it. It is said she was attacked by an outcast." Spyro commented catching the attention of both Bolt and Soul.

"Maybe tomorrow we should go see her. I think she will be happy to see some old friends." Bolt said as the sun finally setting the sky blaze with amber tones.

"The sunset here is so different from the one in Warfang." Soul muttered.

"How about you two stay here for the night?" Cynder offered. The house wasn't to large but it was better than a cave.

"Thanks both of you. Tomorrow we go see Furox and then we find our own place." Soul said quietly as the sun set.

"Yeah." Bolt said as he walked up to her side after setting down the his few bags, "Finally feels like things are finally starting to look up."

"I know what you mean for the last five years it has been hard to keep my hopes up but now things finally look like they are changing for the better." Soul said as she looked over at Bolt and set her own bags down next to his. The bags were specially constructed so that they didn't interfere with the dragons wings and flight.

"It is nice to finally know that you two are safe again." Spyro said as the group bunked in for the night.

It was late in the night when Soul woke up. For some reason she felt incredibly uneasy. Looking over she noticed that Bolt wasn't there. Just then he walked back in.

"Hey what are you doing up?" Soul asked.

"Nothing just had to go do a little something. I couldn't sleep." Bolt replied as he laid down next to her.

"You have been very restless lately." Soul commented as she put a wing over him as he did the same.

"Something just doesn't feel right. I can't describe it but something feels off." Bolt replied as the two finally got some sleep together.

The next day Cynder felt far better and was able to come along as the dragons went searching for Furox. Only took about an hour before they bumped into her quite literally.

"Hey watch were your going!" Furox exclaimed before realizing just who the dragon that ran into her was, "Bolt? Soul?"

"Who else?" Bolt replied happy to see Furox again, "It has been a quite a while hasn't it?"

"It is really great to see you two again. What has it been five years?" Furox replied obviously a little happier to see both of them.

Just then Bolt felt a shift in the wind that he knew all too well. With a massive blast of wind Bolt launched several hundred feet into the air giving himself a view over the wall. What he saw he knew would make Furox very happy. Pulling his wings in closer Bolt glided half fell back to the ground. Just before hitting the ground Bolt flared his wings and took off flying down the street with Furox, Soul, Spyro, and Cynder close on his tail. In only a few minutes the group made it all the way down to the wide open gate. Furox was overjoyed to see Venoma, Breeze and Darkra but was ecstatic to see Cole. She almost knocked him over when she tackled him with tears in her eyes.

"COLE!" Furox cried in tears almost choking him.

"Furox I need air" Cole stated almost choked to death.

"Sorry!" Furox replied releasing her colossal grip, "Are you alright?"

"Yes although we have had a lot of close encounters with Outcasts nearly catching us!" Cole said wiping a tear from Furox's cheek.

"Furox are you okay?" Breeze asked concerned for her sister.

"Yes I'm just fine now sis." Furox replied looking very happy.

"Yeah I thought that you might not believe me if I told you so I decided to show you." Bolt commented with a smile on his face.

"Thank you." Furox said as she took her side next to Cole's side.

"Meet me at the great hall we have business to take care of. Namely the Outcasts!" Bolt said with serious authority behind his voice.

"Right!" both Spyro and Cole responded.

"Just one thing. Where is the great hall?" Cole asked.

"Follow me." Furox told him as she jumped into the air with the rest of group.


	6. Chapter 6

The New Warfang Chronicle Chp 6

The Invasion

"Well the gang is finally back together." Bolt commented after entering the great hall, "Glad to see that everyone is still here with us."

"Likewise." Cole stated as he sat down with Furox leaning against him.

"Agreed." both Spyro and Cynder stated. The energy in the room felt almost explosive because of the happy reunion.

"So I assume we all have had our own close encounters with Outcast's correct?" Soul asked quietly.

"Is it story time?" A small young dragoness asked Spyro and Cynder startling Bolt.

"Yes it is." Cynder told the little dragon as about twenty-four more young dragons ran in sitting down with the rest of the group.

"What is going on?" Bolt asked a little confused.

"Well while we have been here they have been asking us to tell them about our adventures." Furox commented.

"Who are those two?" another one of the small dragons asked looking directly Bolt and Soul.

"Those are Bolt and Soul remember?" Spyro said kindly, "the two who helped during the Warfang invasion we started into last week."

"Whoa that means you were actually there in Warfang." one of the boys remarked.

"Would you tell us what it was like back then in Warfang?" a small yellow and blue dragoness chimed in.

"I suppose it couldn't hurt." Bolt muttered, "Soul would you like to join in?"

"Why not?" Soul responded while chuckling, "So what would you youngsters like to know about Warfang?"

"How about the invasion?" the same small yellow and blue dragoness asked.

"You sure about that?" Furox asked a little shocked.

"Yes we are all pretty sure." most of the group of young dragons said.

"Okay if you all want to know so badly." both Bolt and Soul said simultaneously a little hesitantly.

(I couldn't get this into just the right view point so I am isolating it so that I can properly tell it.)

("So far we had luck with holding them back. But still they haven't declared their intentions or what they want!" Bolt said with exhaustion evident both in his voice and the way he was acting, "Another long day of fighting and killing on both sides."

"The evacuation is going much slower then I would like." Furox told the group as they reunited in the temple, "Some of the stuck up airheads don't want anyone leaving so they are trying to block the evacuation route. I had to make them move today. Had to threaten them with a blast of fear too finally get them to move so that the evacuation could finally get going again."

"I wonder if that dragoness back at the temple will finally tell Bolt her name since she only speaks to you Bolt." Cole asked exhausted from the fighting that he had done at a large breach in the wall that had risen when the enemy detonated a large bomb, "It is getting worse we may only have a few days before the city gets overrun."

"I wish I was on the front lines with you instead of having to extinguish all the fires that they have started!" Soul said regretting that she couldn't fight side by side with Bolt, "I didn't train for so long just to stand by and hear about the fighting that everyone else has to endure. I want to help you."

"Trust me be glad that you don't have to fight." Bolt commented as the two laid down on the large bed. The violence was so bad that Bolt was relieved that Soul wasn't on the front lines.

"To think that they would blow a hole through the outer wall and then use the hole caused by the golem to get past the middle wall." Soul commented.

About two months ago a strange dragon had shown up in Warfang near death before collapsing at the temple doors. After about a month she finally recovered and joined the group of dragons. She hardly ever talked because she was incredibly shy. However the recent battles had left the entire group drained and exhausted. A few of the remaining dragons had been wounded in the recent intense fighting.

"Is everyone alright?" Bolt asked dragging his wings across the cold smooth stone that made up the walkway into the temple. In the intense fighting the temple had taken a huge beating and very little was actually left standing. And the only view of the city was a painful one.

"Yes I'm fine. Thanks for asking." Phoenix replied, "So do you have anyone that you care about a lot?"

"My best friend Soul. I don't know I have ever said this but she is the most important thing in my life." Bolt replied as the group and Phoenix headed to where they all slept together, "Do you have anyone?"

"No I don't anymore. Whoever those monsters are out there they killed the only one I really cared about." Phoenix told the whole group giving them a substantial shock as she lowered head and lightly sobbed.

"Phoenix we may not have known each other for very long but I consider you a friend." Soul chimed in trying to cheer her up.

"Yeah we all do!" Spyro told Phoenix.

"Yeah! I am really sorry to hear about your loss." Cynder told Phoenix feeling for her loss.

"Come on everyone I have something I want to tell you all." Bolt stated as the group entered the only remaining sleeping quarters.

"What is it Bolt?" Soul asked as she was curious about what he had to say.

"I want you all to make a promise cause I don't think we are going to able to hold out for one maybe two more so we all need to make a promise." Bolt said slightly shocking the others.

"Alright promise." Breeze commented.

"Right promise." Darkra and Venoma replied.

"You know us of course." Spyro and Cynder said in unison.

"I will!" Phoenix almost yelled. For the first time the entire time she had been here she was finally smiling.

"Either today or tomorrow Warfang is going to fall. I will try to slow them down with your help Soul." Bolt said as he turned his head to look at her, "Furox you need to get everyone at as soon as possible. Once everyone is out we all need to get out of the city."

"Let me help you slow them down!" Phoenix commented her voice much stronger.

"Excuse me I need to go do a few things and then I'll be right back." Bolt commented as he left the room.

"You need to talk to him." Phoenix commented as both she and Soul watched him leave the room.

"Yes I know but I just can't find the right time to." Soul replied a little disheartened.

"Right now might be the last chance." Phoenix remarked finally causing Soul to make up her mind.

"Alright I might as well. I will be back as well a little later." Soul remarked as she walked out of the room and down one of the few remaining hallways to the only remaining balcony that overlooked Warfang. The cities other two districts had been completely obliterated. Raging fires cast constant amber colored light over the temple. The temple had also taken a massive beating from the constant attacks and only a few rooms were intact much less useable. Walking out onto the balcony Soul immediately spotted Bolt sitting down gazing at what was left of the once great city of Warfang. Soul walked over and instead of immediately talking she just sat down beside him and waited for almost an hour before finally.

"We can't win." Bolt muttered as Soul leaned up against his side, "There is just no way to win this."

"Bolt stop talking like that. You just haven't been the same since the guardians were defeated. The Bolt I knew was never this depressed and bottled up on the inside. Come on just talk to me." Soul whispered into his ear just before Bolt began to pull away and then stopped gazing into the sky as if deep in thought.

"Soul there is something I need to say." Bolt remarked as he shifted his softened gaze back to Soul.

"Bolt I also have something I need to say." Soul whispered, "But you go first."

"Soul ever since we met that one day so long ago we have been the best of friends however ever since this war began I have always wanted to tell you how I really felt but finding the words for this has been perhaps the hardest thing in my life. We hardly get to see each other and it is killing me. I wanted to tell you how I really ever since you were taken. I was scared that I was never going to see you again. I finally feel that now is the best time to tell you how I truly feel but I will wait until you have said what you wanted to say." Bolt replied smiling.

"Bolt I have always felt safe with you around cause I know that you would do anything to protect me. You have been like a big brother to me and whenever you are around I feel safe. But for the last six months you have felt like far more than a brother. You are someone I could trust with my life and my feelings. You have saved my life twice and I am forever in your debt." Soul said quietly the amber light cast an amazing color cross her scales.

"I love you." Both of the dragons said together.

Just then a series of massive explosions tore through the weak spot in the wall.

"DAMN not now!" Bolt yelled jumping into the air using his wind element to do what he called a tornado jump.

"What about the others?!" Soul yelled as she launched herself into the air only to encounter the shockwave of another massive blast that shook the entire remains of the temple and shattered the only remaining window.

"I think they know!" Bolt yelled back as smaller explosions erupted around the hole in the wall leveling a few of the remaining buildings.

"We have to slow them down!" Soul almost screamed as the two dive bombed the hostiles flooding through the hole in the wall. Halfway to the horde the two dragons noticed that the rest of the group had caught up except for Furox who broke off from the group towards the only remaining escape route in the ruins of Warfang.

"Hold them back as long as you can but don't try to be a.." was all Bolt said before a massive bolt of lightning screamed through the air and struck Soul dead on, "SOUL!"

"You get her out of here Bolt the rest of you run!" Phoenix yelled catching the entire group off guard.

"But..' was all Spyro could get out before Phoenix turned around with eyes that said to please do what she said. The eyes of a dragon with nothing left to lose.

"Alright it is what you want just don't die on us!" Bolt yelled as he dove down managing to catch Soul midair.

"No promises!" Phoenix yelled as she cart wheeled through the air unleashing massive orbs of fire. As each one impacted the ground they unleashed rivers of rolling fire that hugged the ground and burned with intensity unlike any other. The rest of the group headed straight for the temple to gather their few belongings. As Bolt glided into the temple he slowly slid Soul off his back onto the bed.

"Bolt what are you doing?" Soul asked weakly surprising Bolt. He had not expected her to recover so quickly from the lightning bolt.

"I have to help Phoenix. She is out there fighting them all on her own. I will be back." Bolt said as he turned to leave a massive pillar of fire erupted screaming over a mile into the sky, "Phoenix where have you hidden that kind of power?"

"She is fighting to protect us!" Soul retorted as she struggled upright surprising Bolt even further, "She is by far the most powerful fire dragon I have seen."

"She still needs the help!" Bolt almost yelled. Just then a electric dragon landed with a snarl.

"Damn my bolt of lightning didn't finish her off!" the obviously female dragon snarled. She was almost the exact same size as Soul.

"YOU YOU'RE THE ONE WHO HURT SOUL!" Bolt demanded yelling at the top of his lungs infuriated.

"If you mean the one keeping me from having you all to myself then yes but I will never use her name!" The dragoness barked back.

"You….monster….how dare you!" Bolt growled shifting his position to keep Soul out of the line of fire.

"Get out of my way!" the electric dragoness growled in a low threatening tone which would have gotten any other dragon move but Bolt didn't even flinch.

"Tell me your name!" Soul growled back hell bent on finding out the name of the attacker.

"My name is Tesla. Remember that name girl it will be the last you ever hear!" Tesla yelled back angered. Just then Bolt locked his crimson eyes with Tesla's golden eyes and she almost took a step back in fear when she saw the fury seething under the surface of those eyes.

"You attacked my closest friend and from the sound of it you want to claim me as some sort of prize. Girl the offences against the two of us you have committed are going to cost you dearly!" Bolt growled the rage and hate in his voice thinly veiled behind fury and anger.

"Bring it on but I will not lose!" Tesla shot back before unleashing another bolt of lightning which Bolt blocked by raising the ground in front of him blocking the massive bolt which still destroyed the barrier flinging small stones all over the room.

"I won't let you hurt any of my friends especially Soul!" Bolt yelled surprising Tesla as he unleashed a razor sharp wind blade which impacted the wall behind her shattering the entire wall with a single blow.

"Well looks like you have been keeping something a secret from me!" Tesla said while giggling with happiness.

"What is with her? She is the most twisted dragoness I have ever seen." Soul whispered to herself still managing to catch Tesla's attention with those words.

""Don't ever call me that you freak!" Tesla growled but then she yelped as she dodged a savage assault from the ground as jagged spikes tore the floor apart. However just as she leaped Bolt blasted her mid air with a ball of compressed air blasting Tesla outside the temple and out of sight.

"Soul grab your things and I will grab mine…" was all Bolt said before he wheeled around and forced the earth to rise blocking most of another massive bolt of lightning however this one plowed through the wall and dealt Bolt a glancing blow before dissipating.

"Again you block my attack why? I don't want to hurt you Bolt." Tesla said laughing like she was possessed.

"Because you are going to hurt someone I love." Bolt retorted his wings completely numb from the bolt that had hit.

"You deserve better than her see is…" was all Tesla was able to say before a massive lance of ice ripped forward almost skewering her, "What was that?!"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence!" Soul growled her body almost motionless.

"You scum!" Tesla growled back.

"YOU PSYCHO TRASH!" Bolt roared catching Tesla off guard with the amount of anger and hate in his voice. Soul actually shivered slightly hearing Bolt like this.

"What?!" Tesla shot back a demented smile on her face.

"NO MORE!" Bolt roared again becoming enveloped in a green glow of pure elemental energy.

"WHAT…" was all Tesla managed to roar back before a small orb of green energy formed in front of Bolt and shot straight at her like a bullet from a gun. Rolling to the side there was less than an inch between Tesla and the pulsating green orb as it shot out into the ranks of the enemy detonating with a brilliant green flash and a massive explosion which caused a massive earthquake throwing Tesla across the room.

"This ends NOW!" Bolt roared as another of the orbs formed but just before he shot it at Tesla something went wrong. Bolt didn't know what had gone wrong all he knew was that suddenly he felt much weaker and his earth element wasn't responding to his will.

"Not now!" Soul whispered horrified.

"You are going to PAY DEARLY FOR THAT!" Tesla roared. Bolt was downright shocked by what happened next. Suddenly the temperature dropped drastically which meant only one thing.

"NO YOU WILL PAY!" Soul roared back with as much hate and rage in voice as Bolt's. Soul unleashed every bit of icy powers she still had in herself. The icy blast blasted Tesla straight through the wall and blasted her far beyond the walls of Warfang.

"Soul that was incredible!" Bolt exclaimed still wakened by whatever had happened with his earth element.

"We have to go." Soul whispered weakly as she tried to put on her pack.

"Here let me help you." Bolt commented as he slowly walked over to Soul, "Come on."

"Let's go already!" Phoenix said startling both Soul and Bolt.

"Your back?!" Bolt said startled and glad to see that aside from a shallow cut along the side of her face that was releasing a small stream of blood that Phoenix was okay.

"Yeah hurry there isn't much time left before they get here!" Phoenix shouted as she unleashed another massive firebomb that screamed through the air before smashing into the ground and exploding with immense force.

"Right!" Bolt said as he felt his earth element return but it felt off. If he had time to think about it he might have noticed what was wrong. After launching into the air the three dragons took only a few moments to fly down the entrance to the underground ruins.

"You two keep going! And seal the entrance behind me!" Phoenix yelled catching the two by surprise.

"But what about you?" Soul asked back startled and afraid of the answer.

"I will be fine I am going to delay them just a little longer." Phoenix shot back turning her head and smiling, "I'm going to be fine."

"If you say so. Just make sure to get out of there!" Bolt yelled as the doors began to quickly close.

Just before the doors closed Bolt made a move to use his earth element only to be meet with pain unlike any other. It actually felt like he was about to tear in half trying to keep the doors opened. Phoenix noticed what was happening and the extreme pain in Bolt's eyes. Just before being overwhelmed Phoenix jumped through the small gap before Bolt was forced to release the doors. Using his earth element had never hurt like that before. Looking up he noticed a massive shelf of loose rock. This time when he tried to use his earth element he felt the bone in his left front paw snap. The sharp and excruciating amount pain was overwhelming. The loud snapping sound caught the attention of both Soul and Phoenix.

"What did you do?!" Soul yelled involuntarily tears streaming down her face as Bolt collapsed onto his side writhing in agony.

"The rock." Bolt whispered managing to point out the particular spot to them both.

"Don't try again it might kill you this time!" Phoenix snapped angry but concerned at the same time, "You don't want to kill yourself just trying to get away do you?!"

"Collapse the shelf." was all Bolt could manage to force out before nearly fainting when another wave of excruciating pain raced through his body.

"Why?!" Soul asked tears still streaming down her face.

"Stop them…..from getting…through!" Bolt yelled as loudly as he could which wasn't louder than a whisper.

"Alright!" Phoenix yelled jumping into the air and getting as close as she felt was comfortable before beginning to bombard the loose and massive shelf of rock with as much fire as she could.

"Come on get up!" Soul almost yelled her nerves raw, "Come on we need to get out of here. Just lean on me and we will get out of here."

Just then the shelf shifted slightly causing a large boulder to wrench free under tremendous pressure from the rest of the rock bearing down. Bolt looked up to see the boulder was going to land on both him and Soul. Summoning every bit of power he could instead of using his earth element to deflect the boulder he launched a massive razor wind blade hoping to either smash or slice the boulder in two. The boulder sliced into two and just barely missed them both. Now everything was starting to go dark.

"Bolt! Stay with me!" Soul yelled sounding like she was a million miles away her voice was so quiet that Bolt barely even heard it.

The continuing darkening felt nice the pain he was under was fading away to nothing. So many thing didn't seem very important. That was until he heard Soul crying. Now he couldn't let it continue.

"Soul I am not going anywhere!" Bolt whispered causing Soul to smile even with tears still streaming down her face.

"Bolt don't ever do that to me again!" Soul said quietly as she careful helped Bolt to his feet and then the two began walking towards the exit. Almost a minute later they heard a massive rumble followed by the sounds of a massive rock slide. However Bolt heard something the others seemed to be missing. A slight electrical hum in the air and he paled realizing what was about to happen. Just then the massive blast of electricity threw and shattered the rocks blowing open and a massive bolt of electricity hit Phoenix flinging her through the air. Phoenix hit the ground like a limp ragdoll and then rolled to stop. The worst part was that it appeared that she wasn't even breathing.

"Where are you going?" came a voice that was mad and happy at the same time.

"Tesla what does it take to get rid of just one insane dragon?!" Bolt snarled before yelping as he lost his balance. Fortunately Soul caught him before he hit the ground with his broken leg.

"I don't know but you are right. She is insane." Soul commented keeping her eyes locked on the electric dragoness in case she tried anything funny. However when Tesla got closer Soul saw that she only had one wing. The other had been completely torn off leaving a bloody stump where it was.

"I am very angry with you sweetie." Tesla said half laugh and half death threat.

"Uhg what does it take to kill one dragon?" Bolt whispered beyond annoyed and irritated.

"What was that?" Tesla asked sweetly which would have fooled any other dragon but it couldn't fool Bolt and Soul. They had seen her nasty side.

"Go to hell." Soul said straight to Tesla not only catching the electric dragoness off guard but also Bolt as well who was by far the most shocked by what Soul had just said.

"WHAT!?" Tesla roared once she got over the shock of what the ice dragoness had said.

"You heard me. Bolt doesn't love you he loves me." Soul growled back. She had heard enough from Tesla.

"YOU…" was all Tesla got to say before getting interrupted.

"You heard her and it is true." Bolt forced out the exhaustion he felt beginning to recede and being replaced by something else. A power that was bubbling to the surface of his mind faster and faster.

"Don't say that it isn't true and you know it!" Tesla almost seemed to be pleading him with that sentence.

"We have to end this now." Soul stated as a blue glow began to envelop her as a whitish glow enveloped Bolt and the two began to float into the air in a sphere of glowing light. After about ten seconds of floating upwards the sphere of blue and white light stopped and began to expand. Within seconds the sphere had swelled to three times the size it had been then it suddenly stopped before imploding to the point Tesla could once again see Bolt and Soul however what she saw for the split second she did was absolutely terrifying. Their eyes were glowing the color of the element each was about to unleash. Which meant only one thing. Before the true horror could set in Bolt and Soul unleashed a twin fury.

The twin fury was tearing the entire environment apart. A vortex of wind and ice. An ice tornado. Tesla and the troops around her were being sucked towards the insanely destructive attack. The roof and even the floor of the cavern which were more then capable of deflecting a fury were beginning to crack and tear apart becoming projectiles in the vortex. The massive walkway was also tearing apart under the power of the attack. With every rock that tore free it smashed and grinded against the rest of the chamber quickening the destruction. Now the entire cavern was shacking from the immense power of the attack.

"Retreat! Next time I will make you see my way sweetie!" Tesla yelled before managing to run out of the cavern as the entire roof of the entrance began to groan and creak under the assault of the ice tornado. Almost a full minute later the entrance caved in blocking the entrance with the weight of the mountain. Finally the destructive attack ended.

"What was that?" Soul asked stunned by the incredible power of the attack they had unleashed.

"I don't know but I feel a lot better not as good as before my leg was broken but it doesn't hurt anymore. Where is Phoenix?" Bolt asked looking to where she had landed.

"She isn't there! I hope she wasn't sucked into our attack!" Soul exclaimed.

"Well come on we still have to get moving. I don't want them to find the exit before we get out and it is too late to worry about Phoenix. I just hope that she got out before we used that move." Bolt commented bringing up a frightening point.

Almost 5 minutes later the two reached the exit just as the sun began to peak above the horizon.

"So which way?" Soul asked unsure of where to go.

"Where ever the winds take us." Bolt responded as the two jumped into the air and flew off into the distance.)

"Wow that is one heck of a story." the dragonlings exclaimed amazed by the events they had just heard.

"Yeah and would you look at the time." Spyro added noting how far the sun had moved. It had been morning when Bolt and Soul had begun and now it was closer to evening.

"Thank you!" the small dragons said as they left the Great Hall.

"Wow I haven't been this exhausted in a while and all from just telling a story." Bolt commented feeling fatigued.

"I know what you mean. However it is nice to finally be able to relax." Soul added in as she leaned against Bolt enjoying the fact that she didn't have to worry anymore.

"Tell me about it." came a familiar voice.


	7. Chapter 7

The New Warfang Chronicle Chp 7

Calm Before the Storm

"P-Phoenix!?" Soul stammered before greeting her with a tad bit more skill, "It is so good to see you again!"

"I should have known you were made of some stern stuff." Bolt chuckled as he rose from his laying position to standing up.

"It is really nice to see everyone again." Phoenix stated a smile on her face.

"It is great to see you again!" Spyro commented glad to see her again.

"Yeah for the longest time we had no idea what happened to you!" Cynder pointed out just happy to see the fire dragoness again.

"Where did Cole and the girls get off to?" Bolt stated noticing their absence from the room.

"They left about an hour ago. Apparently something came up that they had to take care of." Phoenix told them.

"Alright then so I guess that is it then. What happened to you Phoenix?" Bolt asked her curious.

"That is a long story but I don't think we have enough time for that now." Phoenix stated looking out at the sun, "Almost sun down."

"Yeah that it is." Bolt commented, "Where are you staying?"

"I have a place already right next to your home." Phoenix commented back.

"Right I forgot we had already took care of that." Soul stated a little embarrassed.

"It is okay I almost forgot too." Bolt commented feeling absent minded.

"Alright then see you all tomorrow!" both Spyro and Cynder called out the group went separate ways for the night.

Later that night.

"Ah!" Soul whispered as she was stirred from her sleep by a unusually horrific dream, "What does that mean?!"

"Soul? What are you doing up?" Bolt asked still half asleep.

"Oh nothing I just had a bad dream." Soul stated quietly as she laid her head across the back of Bolt's neck.

"Oh okay. Just don't let it bother you too much okay?" Bolt said slowly starting to drift back to sleep.

"Could you please stay awake with me?" Soul asked surprising him enough to cause him to shift his head to look at her.

"Is everything really okay Soul? You shouldn't be so wound up?!" Bolt almost felt like he had just demanded.

"It was a nightmare. Of a battle I think is to come." Soul almost seemed to cry.

"Hey look at me." Bolt said gently waiting for Soul to lift her head enough to look him straight in the eyes.

"I don't want to talk about it." Soul whispered as she started to turn her head away only to be stopped by a soulful look from Bolt.

"Come tell me about it. Maybe I can help you get it off your mind so that you could sleep better tonight." Bolt whispered to Soul pulling her head in close so that he could comfort her.

"I just can't. Promise me one thing?" Soul whispered back.

"And what would that be?" Bolt asked back his voice no louder than a whisper.

"Never let go." Soul said back her voice slightly louder as she hugged Bolt.

"I promise I will never let go." Bolt breathed back pulling Soul deeper into the embrace before both of them returned to sleep.

Early that morning.

"Good morning you two!" Phoenix chimed in a very happy mood.

"Good morning to you too!" Bolt called back.

"Good morning Phoenix did you sleep well?" Soul both replied and asked at the same time.

"Yeah what about you?" Phoenix asked in return.

"Couldn't complain about it." Soul responded happily.

"Same here." Bolt commented seeming almost a thousand miles away.

"You okay?" Soul asked.

"Huh oh yeah I'm fine I was just thinking kind of hard that's all!" Bolt replied with a smile across his face.

"Oh what were you thinking about?" Phoenix asked curious.

"Oh nothing important. Just a question that has been bugging me of late." Bolt responded.

"Oh really and what would that be?" Soul asked now curious herself.

"Just something minor. No need to worry yourself." Bolt responded quickly.

"Oh really come on Bolt just tell us okay?" Phoenix asked as the three dragons headed down main street with a large number of shops and bazaars on each side of them.

"Okay okay I'll tell. I was wondering about the twin fury the two of us pulled off. I bet the library has to have something on it." Bolt told the two curious dragonesses as he began to look around, "This place must be the heart of the city?"

"Yeah it is." a new voice intruded from the crowd as Cynder joined the group.

"You know where the library is?" Bolt asked quickly eager to find it.

"Yeah it is down that way on the left." Cynder said as she pointed to a road on the right side.

"Thanks. See you later Soul I will see you at sundown." Bolt told her as he kissed her.

"Alright stay out of trouble." Soul responded.

"No promises there!" Bolt laughed back drawing a laugh from Soul.

"You think he will keep out of trouble?" Cynder asked laughing as well.

"Well if I know him which I do the problem isn't him staying out of trouble. Trouble usually finds him!" Soul laughed back.

"That could be a problem!" Phoenix chimed in laughing lightly.

"Indeed it was a big problem for a while but now I don't think it be a problem anymore. I think we would be safe behind these walls." Soul retorted lightly relieved to be able to finally relax.

(At the library)

"Come on there has to be something on the twin fury in here somewhere!" Bolt complained to himself. So far several hours of searching and reading had so far turned up not a single clue.

"Maybe this will help." came a sickeningly familiar voice.

"Subzero!" Bolt almost growled but caught himself.

"Hang on I bear you no harm!" Subzero almost panicked.

"And how do I know I can trust you after what you have done to both me and Soul!" Bolt almost shouted but managed to restrain himself keeping his voice level.

"Because I found someone myself. And I see why you acted the way you did. She means the world to me." Subzero shout back.

"Really?" Bolt asked intrigued.

"Yeah and also I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry for my actions and the harm I caused you two back then. I was blinded by my anger, greed, and jealousy. I know I can't undo the terrible things that I did but I just hope you will understand that I'm changed now." Subzero said modestly. It was quite a shock to Bolt that Subzero the one dragon he had hated for so long would apologize and it was very humbling.

"Your alright in my book." Bolt uttered drawing a shocked look from Subzero.

"But what I did" was all Subzero could say before Bolt intruded.

"You overcame yourself. I should learn. I still harbored a grudge against you until just now. To see you actually apologize for what you did showed me that even I have room to grow. So I accept your apology Subzero." Bolt said confidently.

"Alright then. Here this might have something on it. The book is pretty old. Just might have something you" was all Subzero got to say again before a new voice intruded.

"Did you know that this library was built on a massive underground cave system?" the voice obviously female intruded seemingly from everywhere at once. Bolt dreaded hearing this voice again.

"No it can't be!" Bolt shot back in nearly a roar.

"What the heck!" Subzero yelped jumping back as green elemental energy gathered around Bolt, "Hey no fighting in here!

"So you have another friend I see. I am going to take everything from you Bolt!" the voice came again with almost every word laughed hysterically.

"TESLA!" Bolt roared enraged.

"I don't want to get caught in this!" Subzero uttered backing up further as now energy of two different colors arced over Bolt.

"Temper dear." Tesla laughed still out of sight.

"Does Soul even know about her!?" Subzero spit at Bolt.

"Yes she knows about this lunatic." Bolt growled throwing Subzero off guard, "Show yourself so we can end this you crazed lunatic!"

"Not just yet dear. First I will make you see my way. Oh yes I look forward to that." Tesla laughed before her voice faded away for good.

"Damn not that deranged dragoness again. I thought we killed her when we unleashed that twin fury so many years back!" Bolt growled irritated to learn the psychopath Tesla was still alive.

"I think I should go!" Subzero uttered as he shot out the entrance leaving the book that Bolt hoped held the information he needed.

"Damn it. How did she survive!" Bolt muttered to himself picking up the book and heading out onto the street, "And she sounds just as obsessed with me as ever."

"Hey there." a dragoness said, "Have you seen Subzero around here?"

"Oh yeah he left in a real hurry." Bolt replied as he looked over to look at who had just asked that question. Beside him was what he believed to be a fire dragoness as her colors were various shades of red and amber.

"Thank you and what is your name? Mine is Comet." Comet said looking over and almost immediately recognizing the gray and green patterns of color, "Bolt?!"

"Yeah. Don't worry it wasn't because of me that Subzero left in a hurry it was cause he was worried about you." Bolt commented looking straight ahead as the two walked out onto the main road.

"Thanks." Comet responded as she split of to find Subzero.

"Hey there!" Soul said startling Bolt, "Wow you okay?"

"Yeah I was just thinking of something." Bolt responded.

"Anything in particular?" Soul asked as she looked over and to her surprise saw an amazingly serious expression on Bolt's face.

"Something I will explain later if I can find a captain of the guard around here." Bolt responded looking around.

"Oh that reminds me Furox is a captain." Soul commented drawing an interesting look from Bolt.

"Really?" Bolt asked not expecting what he had heard.

"Don't make me repeat myself silly." Soul laughed. Just the two heard what they thought was a massive explosion as the ground quaked and heaved as if whatever it was the very earth itself feared what approached.


End file.
